


Play it on Repeat

by Mikasa361



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual day, Chill Fic, a stroll through Almaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Otabek has an off day, so what does he do? Just a casual look through Otabek's day when he has no practice.Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff.Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	Play it on Repeat

Well, he did it. Otabek posted another picture of little Aibek being the cutest little thing on the face of the planet. Aibek took the stuffed bear Otabek gave him from the last competition and started doing a two-year-old’s version of the waltz. Chuckling, the young skater watched his little brother with warm, soft eyes. There was something about children that always made his heart swell five sizes- maybe it was perhaps his older brother instincts kicking in. It didn’t matter, sometimes he just really wanted children of his own. 

 

Aibek paused for a second and offered Beka the bear. He smiled and shook his head. “Keep him, he’s yours.” Aibek’s smile brightened and he ran out of the room to go show their mother. Otabek sighed and took a minute to look through his feed. There were pictures of old high school friends going out to the cafe and hanging out, showing off their fancy lattes and delicious pastries. His stomach growled when he saw the croissants he recognized which were sold around the corner from his home. Otabek considered it, but he didn’t feel like getting out yet. It took effort trying to avoid the paparazzi, he was simply fortunate that he didn’t even need to worry about the rabid fan clubs. 

 

Instead, he just kept scrolling Instagram. Apparently someone caught him at a nightclub the night before and snapped a pic. Shrugging, he just scrolled past it and noted a picture Yuri posted of his cat finishing off half of a pirozhki. Tchaikovsky was a funny cat, his attitude could rival Yuri’s own. Otabek liked it and commented with a cat emoji and moved on. Leo had posted something two hours ago with a throwback to his most recent skating program. Otabek liked it and commented, “go to bed!” Soon enough he heard his mother begin to stir in the kitchen. The loud bangs of pots and pans meant that his father would walk in to make sure Otabek was awake. The bear he gave Aibek should have been an indicator, but what could you do? It wasn’t as if his parents were the most alert in the mornings- hell, oftentimes he was the one making a quick breakfast for the youngest Altin sibling. Sighing in defeat, Otabek slipped out of bed and lurked into the kitchen, very much lethargic on the one free day he had this week. 

 

As Otabek opened his door, he jumped back in shock for a moment. There were the mischievous eight-year-old twins, Kairat and Taza. Kairat grinned at his twin, obviously the one who decided today to scare Otabek. Taza smirked back, one of her dimples very prominent. Otabek rolled his eyes at the two. 

 

“Oooi,  _ zhyndy _ ,” he scolded, “you know not to scare me when I’m not fully awake yet.” Taza cackled maniacally.

 

“Oh but Beshka, it’s just so  _ fun _ ! Your face was hilarious!” She slapped her brother a high five. Otabek looked down at them, glowering. Somehow these two never found him scary. Aibek did (when he yelled at the twins), Zabina did, why not these two?  Sighing in defeat yet again, Otabek simply continued into the dining room. Speak of the devil, Zabina was sitting at the table, having a very intense texting conversation from what Otabek could tell. He raised his eyebrow- how could a thirteen-year-old be involved in drama? Maybe she was arguing with her voice instructor- he had a tendency to flake out on lessons. He had recognized a pattern- it was always Mondays in which he cancelled, and Otabek assumed the man went drinking the night before. He never got the best vibe from that man…

 

“Oi Bina, you should put the phone away before Mama catches you, yeah? No phones at the table.” Zabina shrugged. 

 

“I’m just really angry right now. Not only did my voice instructor cancel, but Erzhan just started texting that girl I don’t like. And who did I hear this from? None other than Mariska herself!” She huffed in exasperation and leaned back. “I hate boys. Beshka, how do you manage to date?”

 

“First of all, I was older than you…”

 

“You were  _ fourteen _ !” Zabina cried. “I can’t believe it. Boys suck!” Otabek gently took her phone and placed it face-down on the table. 

 

“You’re thirteen, Bina. Boys that age are going to suck. Girls, too. Everyone is going to suck. Don’t worry, you’re young. You don’t need to worry about these things. Erzhan is immature and has no idea how great you are, nor does he know how to show a little respect after a breakup. People will grow up.” He poked her cheek. “Now leave the phone on the table. You shouldn’t get yourself worked up over nothing.” Zabina puffed her cheeks, but she did not pick her phone back up. After a nice family breakfast, Otabek’s mother Saida swatted his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

“Ma, it’s an off day.”

 

“Still. You should get out and enjoy Almaty a bit. It’s been ages since you’ve had a day to yourself!” Otabek puffed his cheeks, but Saida flicked the back of his ear. “ _ Zhyndy _ . Your sister does that too much as is. Go shower and get out of the house!” Reluctantly, Otabek took care of his dishes and went off to go take a shower. 

 

The streets of Almaty were as lively as ever. People walked around with hot drinks, ice creams, and other delicious treats. Otabek nodded as he saw an especially delightful looking latte. He had an interest in getting one of those bad boys later. He passed by a couple of small shops, checking out the displays in the windows. They were mostly little clothing stores, one of which displayed a very nice-looking scarf.  _ Well, that is a nice scarf. I want it. _ Making sure the paparazzi was nowhere in sight, Otabek slipped into the little shop and went to the display of scarves. He touched one to get an idea of how well-made it was. Would it be worth the money to have another scarf? Judging by the feel, hell yes. 

He grabbed the scarf from the rack and went to pay for it. The shop owner recognized him and offered to give it to him for free, but he insisted that she take the money. This was a small business, the owner needed all that she could get to keep it running. She smiled and graciously accepted the payment and thanked him as he politely left. Then his phone began to ring. Sure enough, it was Leo, who he knew from experience hated sleep. Otabek answered it with, 

 

“Oi dumbass. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Leo chuckled over the phone whilst Otabek rolled his eyes. “Seriously man. You have practice in the morning.”

 

“I’ll sleep! But I have something to tell you.”

 

“If it’s about another stupid meme…”

 

“Not this time, not this time! So it turns out Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t wait for a gold medal, so they decided to start planning their wedding!” Otabek froze for a second. 

 

“Oh? Who told you?”

 

“Phichit, of course! You know how he loves to share the good things that happen in his life, especially with his friends.” Otabek shrugged.

 

“That’s excellent for them. I have to give them my congratulations. Are you going?”

 

“Oh hell yes, if they invite me. What about you? Whether you’re invited or Yuri invites you?” Otabek thought about it for a moment. He considered that it would be a lot of social interaction, but it would be polite to go if asked. Plus if Yuri was going to suffer, he shouldn’t suffer alone. 

 

“I’d go, yes. I’m sure it will be a lovely ceremony.”

 

“As long as nobody brings in a stripper pole. I heard of the shenanigans at the last Grand Prix banquet from Phichit.” Otabek smirked at the thought. He saw all of the pictures that he was being shown- Yuuri definitely knew how to loosen up when he was drunk. His banquet was rather uneventful, but at least he had a friend to be bored with. This wedding was going to be a very interesting affair, and hopefully Chris will not be anywhere within 20 feet of a pole. “Man, Otabek, I’m so hype! Imagine the bachelor party!” Otabek paled. He had been in America and around Leo long enough to know what his idea of a bachelor party would be. He mentally prayed that Yuuri’s friends weren’t as wild as Leo could get. He already knew Viktor would go all out, but he doubted he would go to *that* party unless he was asked to DJ. And in that case, why not? DJing was one of his favorite hobbies, so it was fine if he was invited to a crazy party for that reason, as long as nobody got near him or the equipment.

 

“Oh God, Leo  _ please _ don’t suggest anything to the other skaters. I’d rather not have anyone start doing something crazy.”

 

“Dude, it’s a Bachelor Party, do you expect it to be tame?” Otabek sighed.

 

“Just… I’m not trying to have anyone get arrested, yeah?”

 

“Nah man, I know. I doubt anyone is going to.”

 

“Besides, Yuri’s much too young, I don’t think he can even drink yet. Anyway, get your ass back to bed. I’ll answer your text, don’t worry,”

 

“Boy you better. I sent you a bomb ass meme.” Leo yawned. “Okay you win. I’ll sleep. Night man.”

 

“Sleep well.” He hung up and continued walking. Otabek took his time while wandering the city to do some people watching. The best thing about living in the big city was how many strange people he would see. One time he saw this man dressed in a wolf costume skipping down the street hand-in-hand with a mannequin. He believed the man was on something, but it was a fun little story to share at the dinner table. Otabek checked his phone to see a text from Yuri, it was a picture of his cat. This time Tchaikovsky was rolled on his back with a pair of sunglasses on his face and a bag of chip next to him. Otabek grinned and replied with, “Enough with the selfies, Yuri, you’re not making yourself look any less vain.” Then he put his phone away and kept walking.

 

Soon Otabek had enough of looking for weird people (it was rather tame today) and decided to slip into the coffee shop and ordered himself a latte. Did he need the caffeine? No. Did he enjoy a latte every now and again? Of course! Besides, the barista was someone he knew, and she made little kittens out of foam. Otabek sat down in the shop and took out his phone. Yuri responded with “bite me”. Otabek replied with a picture of the foam kittens. Yuri immediately texted back with “Don’t you dare harm a hair on those adorable little puffs!” Beka did, however, ignore this command because he loved lattes as a drink, not as decorum. 

 

The atmosphere of the shop was relaxing and isolated, something that appealed to Otabek very much. Nothing was lovelier than peace and quiet with a nice warm drink. He looked around to see a couple people reading books, whilst others typed away on their laptops. Otabek noted a couple deep in each other’s eyes. Everyone stayed in their own personal bubbles, and it was simply wonderful. It gave Otabek the peace and quiet he needed to enjoy his drink without the paparazzi being up his ass. He spent the next two hours on his phone and quietly sipping his coffee. 

 

When Otabek decided he was done with hanging out at the coffee shop, Otabek decided to go to the gym to go and do some yoga. He had brought some clothes in a backpack, and decided that it would be a good idea to increase his flexibility. Plus he had the opportunity to relax while keeping fit. That was an ideal. He walked in and checked in, heading straight for the room. 

Nothing major happened except someone falling on his face during the Shiva pose. It was a very peaceful and relaxing hour. Stretching was exactly what Otabek needed today. Once he got to training tomorrow, he would have been much more comfortable than had he decided to lounge around the entire day. But once he was done, he had realized it was approaching sunset. Thus, Otabek chose to walk home, worn out and ready to go to sleep.

 

Otabek flopped in his bed, exhausted from such a long day. While it wasn’t super exciting, it was definitely a very enjoyable day indeed. He closed his eyes and smiled gently, contemplating the events that happened. For an off day, Otabek didn’t relax as much as he liked. Rather he was definitely out and about quite a lot, keeping him busy. But it was a nice little rhythm that he would have liked to play again. 


End file.
